Euphoria
by XxScriboxX
Summary: Hermione finds herself the victim of a strange spell while stranded in the Lestrange home. When Rabastan comes across her, it is only to easy…


_For a friend_

_(I take requests)_

**Summary**: Hermione finds herself the victim of a strange spell while stranded in the Lestrange home. When Rabastan comes across her, it is only to easy…

**Warnings: **D/s. Boot/shoe kink. Some verbal abuse. Dubious consent.

()()

She wasn't sure what is was but her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin was flushed and her stomach tingled. The strange sensations began only moments after she entered the Lestrange Manor. She entered through the old secret passage that Andromeda Tonks had told The Order about. She came up somewhere in the dungeons and got only a few feet before her skin grew hot. By the time she got to the top of the cold cement stairs she was having trouble moving. Every time she moved it felt like hot liquid lava shot through her veins.

It was not painful per say but urgent. It was such an intense feeling that Hermione fell against the wall to try to collect herself. She could hardly think about the threats that might be in the house. She knew Bellatrix wouldn't be in the house. She was where ever the Dark Lord who was currently in Malfoy Manor. There was no information on the brother's whereabouts however. Rodolphus had been seen a week ago in Knockturn alley and Rabastan was reportedly doing business in the Ministry of Magic, behind the scenes. They could possibly still be living in the home when not 'working'.

She tried to keep quiet as her breath heaved. She was barely able to move and silently prayed no one would come along while she was so incapacitated. Minutes passed and the tingling in her body grew stronger. Unaware what was happening to her and in dire need to get the book and leave Hermione picked herself up and made her way down the hall. Andromeda had said she would find the book in the person library of Rodolphus Lestrange which was located, luckily, on the ground floor only a few rooms down from the entrance to the dungeons.

Hermione found the room which had been left slightly ajar. She drew her wand from her pocket when she noticed a light from under the door. She listened for noise and over the buzzing in her ears heard nothing. A soft haze hung before her eyes and she gently pushed the door open. When she saw no one in the room she opened the door further.

The library was lit by a fire burning in the fireplace and her attention was brought to the large, grand mahogany desk on the other side of the room. She stumbled toward it and brushed a strand of sweaty hair from her forehead. Her vision blurred as she looked over the desk frantically. The name 'Grivlett Widdershins' was supposed to be written in big lettering across the top.

When she saw nothing across the desk she went to the walls which were covered top to bottom, wall to wall, with books. She began looking over the books glancing over them quickly in her panic. She got to the second wall when a wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell backwards. The only reason she did not fall was because the desk balanced her. She stood there for a few long moments before she heard the large wooden door she had entered through swing, slowly, back open.

She whipped her head around to see who it was that had discovered her but her vision was too badly blurred. She raised her wand toward the door with great effort and her arm shook at the exertion. Before she could even think of the spell her wand flew from her hand and toward the figure at the door.

"St-step back," she tried to sound forceful but she sounded tired and weak. She heard a deep chuckled and the sound of leather shoes on wood as he approached. Once he stepped onto the large rug that covered the floor she could no longer hear and her eyes fluttered closed. She tried to think of something; a way to fight back, a way to escape, a way to do anything but it felt as if her mind was slowly shutting down. Her skin still burned and her stomach twisted with hot liquid.

When a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a standing position a gasp left her mouth. She felt the contact throughout her whole body and for that brief moment a relief came to her aching body. A gentle hum rushed through her body and stumbled toward the body in front of her. A hard chest caught her and she was momentarily cradled in her captor's arms. She moaned when her cheek brushed against the throat of the man and she pushed herself up on her tip toes for further contact.

She was spun around so her back was pressed against the man's chest and she heard chuckling in her ear. A large, strong hand pressed into her lower stomach, pushing her closer to the body behind her.

"Everyone has a different reaction to the curse," the man said matter of factly and dragged a finger down the side of her face. The moment their skin made contact she moaned and her whole body trembled. She turned her face toward the hand but it was removed. "but this is quite interesting."

"What are you doing?" Came a second voice from the other side of the room. The man holding her looked toward the door and a timid smile came over his face.

"I caught an intruder," Rabastan said and looked down at the whimpering, trembling girl in his arms.

"I can see that," Rodolphus replied. "I can also see that that is Hermione Granger. We must bring her to Malfoy Manor." Rabastan pouted and turned Hermione's face towards his. He looked down at her and then back at his brother.

"Come, Rudy, let me play a little," he watched her lips part slightly as the veil of confusion wrapped more tightly around her. He moved his mouth to her lower jaw and extended his tongue. He dragged the wet appendage up to her eye before pulling away. The cry of near ecstasy that left her lips brought an excited, amused smile to Rabastan's face and he looked to his brother.

"If you must," Rodolphus said and turned to leave the room. "Find me when you have sated yourself."

He shut the door behind him and Rabastan looked back down at the mudblood witch he had found. He knew the wards had been tripped just as he was getting ready for bed. When he got to the bottom floor of the Manor he heard the breathless panting of the intruder and expected to find them on the floor, writhing in pain or running from some invisible beast. That was how it had affected the other three that had run into his curses, more or less. When he found the ward in that trusty little book of his brothers he had no idea how much fun it would be but he knew it was different for each person. It worked upon their greatest fears. Latching on to whatever it was that was upsetting them the most at that moment.

Apparently, Potter's mudblood had a bad encounter with the sexual arts. His guess, that she was frigid and feared sex, and that the curse caused her to become some wanton whore, was partially correct. In reality she just didn't want to have sex, not because of any fear, and Ron had been pressuring her for weeks. Before she left he had asked her again and she refused.

"Just once Hermione, we don't know how this war is going to end!" he had called after her as she stormed out of his bedroom.

"I'm not having sex with you on the chance we might die!" she yelled back and he ran to the stairs as she descended.

"You'll be sorry if we lose then," Ron had called with on last effort to get her to change her mind. "and you become some Death Eater's whore!"

She felt rage first, then fear and then more rage. She was thinking about how angry she was at Ron the moment she entered the dungeons. And so her anger at Ron led her to some deep seeded desire to get back at him. Her sex drive seemed to have amped up tenfold and the slightest contact sent her nearly over the edge.

His hand moved lower on her stomach and brushed over the band of her jeans. He applied slight pressure to the juncture between her legs and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. Hermione burned with need and could think of nothing else but ended the pressure she felt building inside of her body.

"Please," she choked out and pressed her back closer to Rabastan.

"What do you want?" he asked gently and glided a finger over her throat. "Big girls use their words."

"Touch me," she whispered. "Please."

He dropped his arms from her body and allowed her to fall to the floor. She hit the ground with a thud but she barely felt it. She just needed to be touched. It didn't matter who it was. She needed hands on her.

"You have to earn it," he said and watched as she tried to lift herself up but only managed to get herself on her hands and knees. She looked up at him but there was no recognition on her face. He doubted she could even make out his features at this point. He saw the frustration and need on her face and waited for her to act.

In a moment of desperation Hermione lowered her face to the Death Eater's shoe and pressed her lips to the cold leather. Rabastan's brow momentarily furrowed in confusion until what she was doing became clear to him. A booming laughed left his chest as he watched the young mudblood kiss his feet.

"Use your tongue mudblood. Put a shine on them." He said unable to keep the amusement from his voice. She did as the voice commanded and waited for his hands to be on her body. "Who would have known you'd be such a slut?"

He watched her run her tongue over his shoes and looked at her now with a look of cool approval. When he noticed her trembling grow worse he bent down and picked her up. She was light and he exerted little effort placing her on his brother's desk. He brushed most of its contents to the floor. He cared little for his brother's anger when he found out he messed up his desk. All he wanted to do was play with the little gift he had been presented with. He attempted to unbutton and remove her jeans but grew annoyed with her wiggling. He removed his wand and her clothing vanished from her body.

His hands moved over her body gently. He barely put any pressure on her skin and she moaned deeply. He watched her body writhe under his hands and licked his lips slowly. She was a beautiful girl, her skin milky and smooth, her body thin and lean from running around Britain and yet soft and welcoming. Rabastan wished it wasn't Granger he had found sneaking into his house, which he would still need to figure out her reason for that, but another girl. That way the Dark Lord would have no need for an audience with her. He would be able to keep her to himself.

He slid his hands up her thighs, over her hips and up to her breasts. He cupped the soft mounds, carefully avoiding her nipples. He leaned forward and lowered his mouth until he was mere inches form her. He looked up at her face and gently blew on the pink buds. Her body shuddered and her hips thrust upward. He was beginning to think he cast a bloody lust charm by mistake. Well, it would have been one of his more pleasurable mistakes.

Leaning even closer he licked the tip and was rewarded with her arms wrapped around his head and trying to pull her closer. Her took a nipple completely into his mouth and sucked, gently at first, but with increasing force. With each suck a louder moan escaped her and soon he felt the telltale sign of an orgasm run through her as she cried out and shook even more. Once she came down the trembling of her body slowed and her eyes began to focus.

Feeling that he didn't have much more time of her spell induced euphoria he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk so her bottom was pressed against his bulging pants. She moaned as he rubbed his clothed erection against her dripping pussy.

Once he freed his throbbing erection he wasted no time. He ran the tip over the slick, warm skin off her throbbing pussy before pushing inside of her. She cried out and he was sure it was partially of pain. He thrust in and out, not giving her any time to acclimate. For the time being anyway, this was his pussy, he could do as he pleased with it. He looked down to watch his cock slide in and out of her tight pussy. His hips slammed into her and his thrusts turned harder. Her small, fragile body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and her eyes were closed.

She came to another orgasm only moments before Rabastan himself came to his release. He emptied himself inside of her burying himself as deeply as he could within her body. As he came down from his high he ran his hands over her sweaty skin. He pulled out of her and as he placed himself back into his trousers he watched his semen drip out of her.

He straightened his waist coat and ran a hand over his hair, making sure it was neat and in place. He turned around and spotted her clothes, neatly folded, sitting on the chair. Hermione herself opened her eyes.

It took a moment for her to remember where she was but it came back to her. She remembered entering the Manor and then the strange sensations that overtook her. Then…nothing. She looked down at herself in horror and sat up doing her best to cover her naked body. She looked around frantically for her clothes and finally spotted them on a nearby chair. Once she was vertical she something dripping down her legs and felt her eyes burn with tears. She didn't know what happened but she was had a pretty good idea. She had her panties and jeans on when she heard the door open and she spun around. She held her shirt to her breasts protectively and nearly fell over when she locked eyes with none other than Rodolphus Lestrange.

"You called?" He asked lazily looking at Hermione. She was horribly confused and tried to put a thought together but couldn't. Finally, it was Rabastan Lestrange that cleared up her confusion.

"I have finished," the voice brought her attention to the far side of the library. The younger Death Eater was leaning against the book shelf, his arms crossed. Both men were looking right at her and she felt nausea rise in her throat. She felt the dampness of semen on her jeans and tears rushed to her eyes. She looked around for her wand but ceased her futile search with Rabastan's 'tsks'. She looked over to see his dark, fire lit face smirking back at her and he held her wand in his hand.

"Let's go. I don't have all night." Rodolphus said and stepped into the room, getting ready to apparate.

"Come here," Rabastan said to Hermione and extended a hand to her. She looked around for a way to escape but found none. When Rabastan made for her she stepped back and held up a hand.

"Wait, wait please. Let me put my shirt on," she said and Rabastan slowed and gave her a silent nod. She turned and quickly put her shirt on. When she turned back Rabastan was right in front of her. When he reached for her she panicked and darted around him. She got three steps ahead before colliding with the hard body of Rodolphus. He threw her to the ground, disgust evident on his face and he brushed the front of his robes off. Rabastan came closer and forced her back to her feet. Despite her effort the punches she landed on his chest left little impact and she could not get a good shot between his legs. Rabastan watched her struggled with an amused smile on his face.

"If she is not killed I will request she be given to you," Rodolphus said and Rabastan smiled at his older brother.

"Thank you," he said and felt another small fist land on his arm.


End file.
